


Dinner and Drinks

by Mia (outofthedeadland)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, coping through dark humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofthedeadland/pseuds/Mia
Summary: "There's not any point in getting emotional over something that already happened."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Dinner and Drinks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacestationtrustfund](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacestationtrustfund/gifts).



> I like to imagine it as a sort of coda to [this](https://outofthedeadland.livejournal.com/482045.html). Originally posted as commentfic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312698/comments/291469774).

"I'm really glad you're here, honestly," Natasha said. "When I try to talk about these sorts of things with Clint, he always gets all emotional and feels bad for me."

"It's not like I _don't_ feel bad for you," Bucky protested.

"No, but you know there's not any point in getting emotional over something that already happened," said Natasha. "It's not like we can change anything that happened, so why worry about it, you know."

Bucky shrugged. "Steve's the same way," he said. "He's got a dark sense of humor, sure -- get him to tell you some of his Great Depression jokes sometime, they're right up your alley, the whole 'Stalin shoots the train conductor' alley, that is -- but when it comes to talking about stuff that happened, he's a real chump."

"That's why I like talking to you," Natasha said. "I can say, oh hey, one time I had to shoot another one of the girls and then dig up a grave for her in the snow, and I wasn't allowed to stop even when my hands were frozen and bleeding, and you can say, damn, that sucks, one time I had to shoot three young children in Chile in the 1970s because they woke up when I was sent in to kill their parents and I wasn't allowed to leave collateral, and then we can get drinks."

Bucky said, "Yeah, speaking of that."

"You're right, zimushka," said Natasha. "The _drinks_ portion is long overdue."


End file.
